Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V)
Yuri is one of the villains in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension) and Yugo (Synchro Dimension). He is one of Duel Academy's ace Duelists and the most loyal to the Professor. Appearance Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Lulu and Rin, Yuri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his identity. Yuri and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Yuri's design also seems to take cues from those of his dimensional counterparts; wearing a cape resembling Yuya's coat, a long coat that evokes Yuto's torn one, and a short jacket similar in form to Yugo's. Personality Unlike Yuya and his counterparts, Yuri is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being, freely admitting he was the one who kidnapped Lulu and Rin. Yuri also likes taunting anyone he's speaking to. Like many other Fusion Duelists, Yuri takes malicious pleasure in their mission, seen when he pursued Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu, likening the activity to a game of hide-and-seek. A very sadistic character, Yuri has never considered that there is anything wrong with sealing people into cards and enjoys the act instead. He seems to enjoy the fact that he was able to defeat Rin and Lulu and was quite fond of the idea of defeating Celina, another counterpart. Yuri speaks politely, using the personal pronoun of "boku" rather than the "ore" usually used by his counterparts and referring to others by the term "kimi". He is not above complimenting his enemies; sincerely praising Zuzu for evading him for a whole night and admiring Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". He is very loyal to the Professor and will carry out his orders without question, going as far as eliminating anyone who he perceives to be hindering his mission, even his own allies. He is also the only counterpart who does not have any sort of relationship with Celina, in contrast to Yuya and Zuzu, Lulu and Yuto, and Rin and Yugo. He sees Celina as his prey rather than a comrade or a friend. Abilities Yuri appears to possess high levels of endurance, jumping from a moderately high rooftop to the ground with little consequence. He is also shown to be incredibly athletic and acrobatic as he shown to leap to different buildings in the City, and perform a front flip when he and the Obelisk Force found Celina. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuri can enter the state of Berserk Mode. Yuri also possess the ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts, during which he uses their personal pronoun of "ore" rather than his usual "boku". Biography Manga Unlike his anime counterpart, Yuri is one of the main heroes in the manga. He is one of the four personalities that share Yuya Sakaki's body. Like his counterparts, his goal is to find the "Genesis Omega Dragon" card. Anime TBA Deck Yuri plays a "PredaPlant" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning. His main card is "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", that he use to quickly take out his opponents. Navigation Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Fragmental Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed